


让救世主变温柔的秘诀是亲吻

by Weixi_10



Category: Harry Potter——J.K.Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weixi_10/pseuds/Weixi_10
Summary: 虽然过程曲折 让我们恭喜拽拽成功追哈





	让救世主变温柔的秘诀是亲吻

“傻宝宝波特！”小混蛋的声音又响起来了，哈利叹了口气，转身应战。  
“梅林啊，看看我们救世主这张死气沉沉的脸，”尾音上扬，带着嘲讽的意味，“怎么，你亲爱的拉文克劳的秋张把你甩了？”  
一想到波特看那个女人的眼神德拉科就生气，口气越来越差劲。  
“马尔福你无不无聊，”哈利不太清楚这个绯闻是怎么传出来的，总之他是不想跟这个蠢货在这里吵架。  
“我无不无聊？”男孩闷闷的哼了一声，看起来情绪不太好，波特不反驳的态度让他心里有些难受，“我还想问问你呢，救世主，你跟那个穷鬼韦斯莱闹别扭了？现在连那个蠢货都不跟你混了啊，”其实他们闹别扭德拉科挺开心的，毕竟从一年级他就不想波特跟蠢韦斯莱混在一起，但是看到男孩离了韦斯莱，整日里埋着头郁郁寡欢的模样，他又开始暗骂韦斯莱凭什么跟波特闹别扭。  
“没办法，这就是暗恋啊，”布雷斯这样说着。  
“混蛋马尔福！”哈利本来就因为罗恩的事很烦闷，偏偏马尔福哪壶不开提哪壶，戳中了他的痛点，少年人易冲动，他扔掉手上的书本，猛的扑向还在努力搜寻词汇讽刺他的德拉科，一拳打在男孩的下巴上，“找你爸爸去吧，你太可悲了。”  
德拉科没有防备，来不及躲开，牙齿狠狠磕在唇上，一阵酸痛传来，一股热血涌上脑来，他挥拳打向哈利，拳头落在肩上，哈利哼了一声，又骂了几句。  
估计那处会留下一块淤青，哈利想着。  
其实德拉科一开始是不想发展成这样的，他在混乱中想着，他的计划是嘲讽哈利，骂几句韦斯莱，让哈利知道自己比韦斯莱好太多了，然后建立友谊再从友情变成爱情。可眼见着事态发展的越来越严峻，他觉得自己该采取点行动。  
“哈利！”突然被亲昵地唤名字，男孩有些愣神，手上的动作也停了下来，立在原地不动。  
德拉科伸手扣住男孩的后脑勺吻了上去，哈利的大脑一片空白，握紧的准备挥出的拳无措的停在空中。  
其实哈利也不想闹成这样，只是罗恩实在太让他心烦了，他现在就像一串鞭炮，德拉科随口一句嘲讽就倏的点燃了他，于是这爆炸便只伤了德拉科一人，他其实想道歉，想说他不该动手，可他开不了口。举在空中的拳缓缓松开，抚上了男孩的脊背。  
少年骨子硬，不愿服软，唇到是软的很。 只消那么一吻 ，方才伤人的尖锐词句都咽了回去，寂静的空气中， 只剩下男孩因生涩而喘不过气发出的轻哼，德拉科试探地伸出舌尖舔了舔哈利的唇缝，后者一下子满脸通红，发出呜呜的声音，他抓住这个机会闯进男孩的口腔，舌尖滑过上颚，与哈利的舌纠缠在一起，哈利几乎不能呼吸了，搂在德拉科背上的手轻轻拍了几下示意他停下。  
两人的唇分开后哈利才感觉到口中浅淡的一丝血腥味，又想起来方才冲动下挥的那一拳，他有些愧疚。  
腰突然被搂住，德拉科把脸埋在他的颈窝，后脑的发丝轻轻挠着他的耳垂，再加上男孩的呼吸让他的脖子痒痒的，哈利觉得自己的呼吸也粗重起来，腿也有些发软。  
“波……哈利，”德拉科的声音闷闷的传来，“我刚刚……不是故意那样说你的……我只是……”不知道怎样跟你正常的说话，不知道怎样表达对你的喜欢，不知道……怎样让你喜欢我，剩下的话他说不出来了，只是蹭了蹭哈利的肩。  
“其实是我不对……我不该那样冲动……”哈利把下巴搁在德拉科的头顶，“你的嘴唇没事吧？”德拉科轻笑着，“本来很疼的，但刚刚……”他故意不说下去，手掌揉了两把哈利的腰。  
哈利拍掉德拉科不安分的手，后退了一步，“总之，以后可以正常的相处了吗？”他试探的发问，抬头望去，却撞上一双盛满笑意的眼，“那可不一定，”他听见那人说道，“我一见到你就想吻你。”


End file.
